A new princess and an old demon's love
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Mahiru and Mitsuru never got together, your about to find out.The boys use a spell to stay young for twenty years, then age like humans. When the teardrops go missing again, they must team up with four new girls!R
1. Terrible First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon

Hey! I am writing another story, and I am using the name Amy again. Deal with it! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

Nozumo wiped down the counters. He was daydreaming about finding the right woman as usual. A young woman walked in at that moment. She had long flowing brown hair which reached the middle of her back. Most of her hair was pulled up in a high bun, but a tad was left down. She had the most entrancing green eyes, that shined when ever the light hit them. She had on a dark green halter that bared three-fourths of her back, with blue jeans and short black boots, with a slight heel.

The young woman smiled and looked Nozumo in the eyes, she smiled at him. The girl batted her eyes at him. "You see all I want is a small little cup of coffee, but I have no money!"

"Here, this one is on the house. Before I can give it to you I need your name," Nozumo no matter how hard he tried, could never resist a pretty face.

"Well I usually don't just give out my name to any guy, but I will make an exception. My name is Mari," she sipped the coffee. Mari knew he wanted to know why she was there. "I am waiting on a good friend of mine to show up," she closed her eyes.

Another beautiful woman walked in. She had brown hair with lime green highlights. Her hair was down and straight, it reached a quarter ways past her shoulders. Her eyes were sky blue and filled with such love. She had on a dark rose red tank and a black long skirt. The shoes she had on resembled Mari's boots. Mari ran up and squeezed her. Amy returned the hug. "Amy it has been so many years. You dyed your hair, what did I tell you about that?" Mari glared at her, while Amy bowed her head in shame. Both just started laughing.

Nozumo thought he recognized Amy's eyes from the moment he saw her. "Excuse me, you said you dyed your hair. If you don't mind me asking, what is your natural hair color?"

Amy smiled at him, "My natural hair color is blond like my mother's." Nozumo grinned as he handed Amy a cup of coffee. Amy gave a blank stare. Akira and Oboro came down stairs to see what all the commotion was all about. "Hello I am Amy and this is Mari," Amy introduced the both of them.

"Hello I am Oboro, this is Akira and you have already met Nozumo. It is a pleasure," Oboro smiled kindly. Amy let the mug slip out of her hands and smash to pieces on the tile floor. "Oh my! Dear are you alright?" Oboro asked. Misoka and Mitsuru walked in the door at that time.

"You-You're the Lunar Race! You worked with my mother, Mahiru Shiraishi!" Amy could only stand there. Mari did all she could to could to get Amy to feel better.

The boy's mouths dropped to the ground in shock. "Are you really Mahiru's daughter! How is she doing and when did she get married!" Akira questioned her.

Amy swallowed hard. "Well she fell in love with my dad a year after she left you guys. Then another year later they got married. Some time after that my mother had me, but due to some birth complications we lost her. I don't even remember her!" Amy burst into tears. Akira walked over to Amy, he hugged her to try and comfort her. "What about your father?" Akira asked.

"He died three years later in a car accident. I live with a few friends," Amy looked at everyone in the room. They looked as sad as she felt.

Mitsuru approached Amy. He gave her such a hateful glance, "There is no way a whiny brat like you could be Mahiru's daughter!"

"Mitsuru!" Nozumo shouted as Mitsuru ran up the stairs to his room. Everyone just stood there waiting to see what Amy would do next.


	2. Friends!

Disclaimer:I do not own Crescent Moon

Welcome to another chapter of Crescent Moon: A new princess and an old demon's love! Thank you everyone for reading and for the reviews. I just want to thank the academy ... Just kidding! I will shut up now and get on with the story.

Chapter 2

Amy chased after the heart-broken Mitsuru, right as she caught up, he slammed the door in her face. "Listen here girlie, I do not care if your Mahiru's daughter. The others might take you in, you joke of a woman, but I won't you good for nothing human!"

Oboro came upstairs and put his hand on one of Amy's shoulders. "Come on downstairs. You must realize that Mitsuru loved your mother, but both agreed that it was for the best to never to be together. So it was a shock for all of us, especially Mitsuru to find out that she had a daughter, or you. He is also upset that Mahiru died and he never knew, so it really isn't a personal shot at you," Amy nodded her head to let Oboro know she understood what he told her. The two of them came downstairs.

"Don't feel bad, Mitsuru is just an ass! He treats all like that!" Nozumo told Amy as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. Amy smiled at Nozumo's antics.

"So Mari are you human as well?" Akira's curiosity got the best of him.

"Akira! Shut up up you dumb ass!" Nozumo hit Akira upside the head. Amy and Mari both shook their heads, smiled, and laughed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer that, I am were-wolf," Mari answered. Amy just sat there grinning, knowing what was bound to happen next.

Akira started jumping up and down, "I am a were-wolf as well, while Nozumo is a vampire, Misoka is a half breaded fox demon, and Mitsuru is a bat demon!"

Akira ran up to Mari and hugged her tightly. "Are you hugging me?" Mari asked in a very stern tone.

"Y-y-yes," Akira answered fearing for his life.

"Well then, get the HELL OFF OF ME!" Mari shouted as she elbowed him in the stomach. Akira held his stomach as he wobbled over to Nozumo. Nozumo and Amy tried their hardest not to laugh, but both ended up bursting out laughing!

Nozumo sat on a chair. "So Amy who are these friends that you are living with?" Nozumo smiled at Amy. She blushed, while Mari rolled her eyes. Mari stuck her finger down her throat and made a gaging sound, Akira laughed.

"I live two really great friends, Ivy and Nichole. We share a house and split the bills. Nichole has dirty brown hair with these freaky, soul piercing, gorgeous purple eyes. Nichole is the oldest, she is twenty-five and is a skillful architect. Ivy and I are both fifteen, but she is five months younger than I am. We both graduated out of high school and college early. Ivy and my self own our own pet clinic. Ivy has dull green hair and yet her eyes are bright glowing green orbs. They are both very kind and Nichole is our legal guardian. I enjoy living with them with all my heart and soul!" Amy rocked back and forth on her feet.

"So how long have you known these two?" Nozumo's curiosity continued further.

"Well Nichole's family had already taken Ivy in, because her parents disappeared mysteriously and then they took me in a bit later. When Nichole finally got her own place, she took custody of us and we lived with her ever since," Amy sat down. Two girls walked in at that moment.

"Ivy what the hell makes you think she is here?" Nichole questioned her young friend.

"I know, because of the stories Amy would tell of her mother's adventures," Ivy answered matter-of-factly. Amy ran up and latched her arms around Nichole's waist and she put her arms around Amy. Ivy smiled, "I told you so!"

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago, do you know how worried you two had me?" She directed the question at both Amy and Mari. This pissed Mari off, she didn't know Mari, so why should she pretend to care.

"Hey, Nichole wasn't it?" Listen don't play the I care about Amy's friend card, alright!" Mari told her. Nichole flashed her an evil glare.

"Is your friend always this temper mental?" Ivy asked in her usual sweet, innocent, and intelligent tone. Amy bobbed her head up in down in shame. "Oh boy, her and Nichole are going to clash quite a bit while she is here," Ivy proclaimed and Amy just nodded her head again.

"Excuse me for having a heart, you pint sized bitch!" Nichole said to Mari. Nichole had a good few inches on Mari.

"Hey! The only person allowed to make fun of my height is AMY!" Mari screamed back. Akira and Nozumo just looked at each other. Both were stunned by all the arguing. Amy and Ivy just stood there clinging to one another.

"So are you both human as well?" Akira asked. Nozumo hit him upside the head. Ivy giggled and Nichole shook her head.

"I am a vampire and little Ivy over there is an elemental fairy," Nichole answered his question. Ivy touched the tip of Akira's human nose and made frost cover it, she giggled.

Ivy leaned over to Amy. "Do they know what you are?" she whispered.

"They think I am human," Amy smirked. Nozumo slipped over next to Nichole.

"So your vampire too, huh?" Nozumo let himself drift a bit closer to her.

"Oh I know your plan. You think just because your one of the only vampires I will love you and let you have your way, right?" Nozumo blinked.

"No, I mean yes," he answered, everyone laughed.

Misoka ran down the stairs. "We have a lead on one of the teardrops of the moon!"


	3. A victory, movie, and talk of betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon, Ghost Ship, or any other movie mentioned.

Hello friends and welcome to another great chapter of my story! I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Well, let's get started!

Chapter 3

Nozumo grinned, "It's about time!" Amy began to remember the stories her father would tell of her mother stealing the teardrops of the moon. Nozumo ran into his room and came back with at least eight similar outfits. The Lunar Race changed into theirs, Nozumo handed the girls their outfits. "We will need your help!" Nozumo said.

Amy looked at the others. "So can we do this? I mean, they need some help. I am going with them, so who is with me?"

"I guess I am in," Mari said nonchalantly.

"Oh, count me in!" Ivy cried.

"Well, I have to watch you and Ivy. So, yeah I'm coming," Nichole told them. The boys smiled.

The missioned seemed simple, recover the gem from a museum. The fighting, though, made it almost impossible. They were only inches from the gem when it began. Akira was about to sneeze, "You sneeze and you will regret the day you were born! I have been an expert at thieving and I will not let you ruin that!" Mari whispered in a threating tone. Akira whimpered.

"Mari you don't have to be so cruel!" Ivy cried.

"Ivy she is a bitch, so just let her be," Nichole commented.

Who are you calling a bitch? If you are going to call me by my title, then call me by it right. It is The Queen Bitch!" Mari called back. While Mari and Nichole bickered back and forth, Misoka gave Amy and Ivy the alright to go grab the gem. After they snatched it the boys dragged the girls off and they headed home. The theft took three hours(due to the fighting), but they got the gem.

Oboro was waiting for them when they arrived. He pulled the Lunar Race aside. Amy's curiosity got the best of her and she listened in. "Lunar Race, listen to me, one of these girls will betray you in the future!"

Amy gasped, she couldn't breathe. _I would never betray them, and I hope my friends would never either! _Amy told herself. The boys shrugged it off and completely ignored Oboro. Amy went back to her friends, and the boys followed not far behind. Amy came in to find Nichole sitting on the couch, and Ivy and Mari talking in the corner. Amy sat down next to Nichole.

"Hey, girl! Good job on helping the boys find that gem," Nichole congratulated Amy.

"Thanks. I am just glad I could help them!" Amy smiled.

Nozumo came up to Amy and knelt down on one knee, and kissed her hand. "We thank you very much for that, dear princess!" Nozumo winked at Nichole and Nichole blushed slightly.

"Princess?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, just like your ancestors you are a princess," Misoka explained.

"Well aren't you just a smart little cookie!" Ivy said in a sarcastic, yet complementing tone.

Amy smiled she loved her old and new friends. Amy stood up and walked over to the television. "Alright guys to celebrate a victory I say lets have a movie night!" Everyone perked up. "Alright Misoka appoint positions," Amy grinned.

Misoka took a second to think about things. "Ivy, you and I will find blankets and pillows, Nozumo and Nichole rearrange the furniture, Mitsuru and the princess hunt out some snacks, finally Akira and Mari, go find a movie!" All nodded heads and went straight to work. Most groups exchanged words, except Amy and Misoka.

Mari and Akira had some trouble agreeing on a movie. "How about Moulin Rouge," Mari asked.

"No romance, how about The Patriot!" Akira suggested.

"No stupid macho movie. You are such an ass!" Mari commented. Both thought for a minute, then shouted in unison, "Ghost Ship!" They grabbed the movie and ran back to the Moonshine.

Mitsuru and Amy decided to go the convenience store to get some soda, popcorn, and some snacks. The trip to the store was silent, but back was a different story. "Why do you hate me!" Amy finally broke the silence.

Mitsuru snubbed her off. "Don't ignore me damn it! Answer the question, unless you have become some kind of a coward!" Amy screamed, frustrated.

Mitsuru finally spoke up, "I am no coward, and you are nothing, but a worthless human. There is no way on this green earth you could be related to Mahiru!" Mitsuru's words stung so bad, that Amy shut up for the rest of the journey.

Everyone got back and the room looked amazing. Chairs, pillows, blankets,snacks, and a huge T.V., with a kicking sound system filled the room. Everyone looked excited. "So, what movie are we watching?" Nichole asked.

"Ghost Ship," Mari answered in a wicked tone.

"NO!" Amy and Ivy shouted in unison, as they grabbed each other. Mari grinned. Mitsuru sat on a chair, Nozumo and Nichole sat on the couch, Mari and Akira shared a chair, and Amy, with Misoka and Ivy, sat on the floor sharing a blanket.

When the woman found Katie's corpse all screamed and jumped, even Mitsuru. Mari flew into Akira's arms. Misoka and Ivy huddled together, hidden under the blankets. Nichole hid her face in Nozumo's chest, and he into her hair. Finally, Amy lept into Mitsuru's lap and he held her. Everyone stayed that way until the movie ended. All laughed, except Mitsuru, who dropped Amy on her ass the second the movie was over. She glared at him, then laughed with everyone else. "Great choice Mari. I think that brought all of us closer together literally!" Amy giggled. Everyone laughed in agreement. Everyone headed to bed. Akira ran up to Amy and grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?" Amy yawned.

"Amy, would any of your friends really betray us?" Akira questioned with huge dog eyes.

"No!" Amy shot at him. Amy walked to her room. She passed by Oboro's room, only to see and hear him talking to a hologram of a demon.

"Have you found which one is the traitor yet?" The demon asked.

Oboro was knelt down on one knee. "No, emperor I haven't, they all seem so sweet, they really do!"

"Find me the traitor immediately! Do background checks on all of them, including this so called new princess!" The hologram shut off. Amy put a hand over her mouth out of horror. She ran to her room and forced herself to fall asleep.


	4. How could this be Part1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Crescent Moon.

Alright I am terribly sorry it has been forever since I have updated any of my stories. I want to go further into my Crescent Moon story so I am going to go into the future and skip some minor details that I will tell you about now. There is a new guy that the girls meet and falls for Amy named Drac and they do not know what he is, but Amy is all about fair chances and trust. Oboro is still trying to find out who the traitor is and is getting closer, while everyone relationships are beginning to flourish, and even Mitsuru is starting to come around...now on to the story!

Chapter 4

Mitsuru watched Amy walk in and sit on one of the stools at the counter. He walked out from one of the back rooms and sat down next to her. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked her, regretting the question already. When she turned to look at him her eyes were bloodshot and he could easily tell she had not slept and had been crying an excessive amount, but what he really noticed was a small cut and a deep purple bruise on her left cheek. "What the hell happened to your cheek?!" Mitsuru couldn't stop himself from sounding protective and pissed.

She turned away from Mitsuru, she didn't mean to let him see. "I won't bother you with the little details, but between Drac who truly may be evil and Nichole and Mari fighting over who is evil I got the bruise." She got up and headed to her room, she didn't want to listen to any of the smart ass remarks Mitsuru may have had waiting for her. She laid on her bed and thought about what Akira had asked her in the beginning. _Could one of my friends really betray us? Things have been getting harder and all the damages seem to be inside jobs._ Amy thought to herself. She went to Akira's room and found him to be alone. She went and laid down next to him on his fluffy bed. "Alright, what is wrong with my favorite puppy?"

"Am I a horrible person?" Akira asked, as he looked at Amy with huge eyes.

"What? Of course you aren't!" Amy became infuriated, she didn't know who was feeding him this, but it would all soon change.

Akira sat up and walked over to a desk. "She never will like -" But before Akira could finish his sentence there was a loud crash, and then Akira's door slammed locking them both in. "What the..." Akira said as he yanked on the door for it to open. The two could hear more doors slamming and a few more thuds, everyone was here and the two feared for their friends.

Amy stepped up to the door and pushed Akira aside. "Move," She hissed. She gathered up energy and molded it into a ball before throwing it at the door, busting it into several pieces. She ran downstairs to find Mitsuru semi-conscious. "Are you alright? Did you see who attacked?" Amy asked, as she helped him to his feet.

"No," Mitsuru said, as he rubbed his throbbing head.

Amy walked up stairs and then ran back down with Ivy, Nozumo, Misoka, and Oboro. Everyone of them was unharmed, just locked in their rooms like Akira and Amy. "Guys we have a problem, Mari and Nichole aren't here..." Amy said, as she noticed a piece of paper on the table that read:

**Dear Fools,**

**I have taken her and there is nothing you can do. You were stupid not to listen to the old man and trust me.I guess that is a quick lesson learned. Come find me if you can!**

**-Nichole**

Amy noticed an address with it, but dropped the paper back on the counter and fell to her knees. She began choking on loud sobs, she couldn't believe her best friend, no, her sister had betrayed them all.

Someone touched her shoulder in comfort, she looked up to find the hand belonged to Mitsuru. "We will stop this," Mitsuru encouraged, as he helped Amy to her feet this time. She nodded her head and he grabbed her hand, though he couldn't believe what he was doing. He had found himself being drawn to her more and more over time and it frightened him, but seeing her hurt made him want to hurt what caused her this horrible pain. "Akira, Nozumo, and Misoka get everything together we are going to take care of this now." Mitsuru barked out orders to the others. MItsuru sat alone with Amy, as Ivy and Oboro went to help the others. "Are you going to be alright?"

Amy couldn't muster up any words, so she just shook her head at him. Mitsuru patted her back and went to help the others. _How could I have been so damn foolish?!_ She slammed her fist onto the counter hard enough to break her right little finger and the knuckle. She watched everyone come down and she stood up to meet them. "Let's go!" She growled as the went out the door.


	5. How could this be? Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon

Hello and how is everyone? I cannot believe I actually have time to update, but I am glad I am doing so. I am excited about this next chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy. Oh, and I have made it apparent that Amy isn't human, but I haven't actually said what she is and only the girls plus Akira know what she is. She is a half demon; her father was a full bat demon like Mitsuru. Well, you know the drill, R&R.

Ch.5: How could this be? Part 2

Amy, Ivy, and the four boys ran to the address that Nichole had left for them. Amy had healed her hand, but nothing at this point could mend her broken heart. She still couldn't believe Nichole, the person who had practically raised her, had betrayed them all and kidnapped Mari.

They arrived at a large warehouse, when they walked in Mari was lying on the floor and she appeared to be unconscious "Mari!" Amy shouted as she ran to her, but stopped when Mari turned to look at her with a wicked grin. "What the hell?"

"Ha! Like animals to the slaughter!" Mari laughed as specialized force fields came up, separating and capturing everyone in the group.

Drac walked out with a few minions and another well built man. Drac had dark red hair and his once green eyes were red, this new man had brown hair and eyes. Drac snapped his fingers, when he did a large motorized hook came out carrying an extremely battered Nichole on it, being held there with chains. "Nichole!" Amy and Ivy cried out in unison.

"Aw, how touching," The new man laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Mari's waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

Akira's ears came out and folded back like a dog that had done something wrong. A small whimper escaped his mouth when he saw Mari kiss the man passionately. "Why?" He howled quietly.

"Oh, that's right you have not met. Akira this is Donahue, a strong and powerful were. I'm sorry boy, but I like men, not puppies." Mari patted the force field and laughed. Akira's mouthed formed into a dog's as he attempted to bite her, but was thrown back from a strong electric shock. "See what happens when puppies are bad?"

"Stop it!" Ivy screamed, with tears falling down her face as she watched poor Akira be tortured.

"Poor sweet little Ivy, I pity your existence." Mari looked at her with emotionless eyes. "How you trusted me and quickly turned against your lifelong friend, tragic really."

Ivy glared at the traitor. "Don't pity me; you are the one who needs it!"

Drac got closer to Amy's cage. "You son of a bitch, when I get a hold of you, you will suffer!" She hissed. She couldn't believe she let one guy bring her down.

He laughed lightly at her antics and anger. He reached in, completely unharmed, and ruffled her hair. Drac pulled his hand away, as she cringed. "Now, now my pet, do not say anything you may regret."

"I am not your pet! Just because you and your whore used me, does not mean I am your anything!" Amy growled at him.

Drac laughed louder. "Maybe not now, but after some proper education you will be," He went to go touch her again.

"Don't you put a damn hand on her, you bastard, I will kill you!" Mitsuru hollered.

Drac withdrew his hand and went over to Mitsuru's little cage. "Why do you care? You are nothing but demon trash!"

"Because….I…care about her!" Mitsuru struggled to say, as he turned red. He did not back down, for he knew he had to be strong and not run from his feelings anymore.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Mari walked up to Amy to toy with Mitsuru. She drained some of Amy's life force.

Mitsuru growled as he watched Amy fall to her knees in pure agony. "Amy…Amy, are you alright?!"

"I…am...alright…" Amy voiced weakly. She picked herself up and stood without faltering. "You will not bring me down, never again! We will not give in to either of you!"

"We will see," Drac spoke, as him, Mari, and Donahue walked away, leaving the broken group alone for a bit.

Nichole's violet eyes fluttered open. "I am so very sorry…" She said with what little voice she had.

"Don't you dare be sorry!" Nozumo practically yelled at her. "This is not your fault!"

Nichole smiled at Nozumo and he returned it, until they all heard a clicking noise. The floors opened up under everyone, including Nichole, separating them further.

Ivy was the first to awaken, since she was able to quickly make some grass and moss grow to soften the blow. "Where the hell am I?" She asked out loud. She saw an emerald on a stool in front of her, inside appeared to be her name and memories floating around. She was drawn to it, but she knew she had to fight it and walk away for nothing was safe here.

Little did Ivy know everyone else saw a gem as well; Amy saw a diamond, Mitsuru a sapphire, Akira an amethyst, Misoka an opal, and Nozumo a topaz. The group could not fight the pull of the gems as Ivy had, they each touched the jewels and in unison said, "We relinquish our powers." The jewels took their powers and vanished.

Drac's laugh could be heard throughout the entire place. "Now you are all just human! We have the gems and you will never see them again!"

Mari walked into Amy's room. "See, in the end you truly are nothing, but a worthless slut!" She shook her head at Amy.

Amy came up and kicked Mari in her stomach so hard it knocked her to the ground. "I don't need any powers to kick your dumb ass! I don't need you!" Amy growled.

Mari picked herself up. "You little bitch!"

"Thanks, but little is your title." Amy smirked. She was not about to surrender to the traitor. "Why are you doing this? I trusted you and you were my friend," Amy fell to her knees and felt hot tears sting her eyes.

Mari mentally threw Amy across the room. Amy hit the wall and then the floor. "I have no friends," Mari told her.

Amy attempted to get up, her body was weak and bruised. "I am sorry you feel that way, but you were never alone," Amy spoke softly and tears ran down her face.

"Shut up!" She wrapped her hands around Amy's throat and slammed her against the wall, refusing to let go.

"Why is it so much easier for you to blame us, than yourself?" Amy asked. "You…must…hate…yourself…" Amy was quickly losing her air supply.

"You know nothing!" Mari screamed.

Drac walked in. "Put her down, I don't want her dead."

Mari dropped Amy's limp body and walked out with Drac.

Amy awoke feeling a cool wind on her face. Once her eyes readjusted she saw a friend. "Ivy?" Amy tried to sit up. "How did you get in here?"

"It pays to have to power of elements on your side," Ivy smiled. She grew some herbs, made water, and fire to make some medicine for Amy's wounds. Ivy treated Amy and patched her up. "Why did Drac say we lost our powers?"

"You haven't?" Amy winced a bit from pain. "Did you touch the jewel that was in front of you?"

"No," Ivy shook her head.

"That is why you still have your powers. The jewels took our powers when any of us touched them said that we gave up our powers," Amy stared at the ground feeling like an idiot.

Ivy grew roses in the ground and sent them to the others, except for Nichole for she was in a throne room and Ivy could not get to her. "Everyone should be able to hear all and communicate. How is everyone?"

"All things considered, just peachy keen," Nozumo growled.

"All right Ivy, as I hope you are," Misoka answered.

"I am not sure," Akira whimpered.

"I will kill them! Amy, are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

Amy smiled, pleased to hear all their voices. "I am fine, powerless, but fine."

"As are we I believe," Nozumo sighed.

"Yes," Everyone said, except Ivy.

"I have not lost my powers, but I did not touch the jewel." Ivy remarked, then she went into deep thought for a while. "Those must be our connector jewels. They are part of our souls, they affect our powers and energy among other things.

They sighed, knowing the only thing they could do to get their powers was by getting their jewels back. "Alright I will attempt to turn you al into shadows so you can drift through the walls and come to Amy and I." Ivy began to meditate and found each of the roses and in turn the boys, making them each shadows.

Everyone finally made it, and she let go turning them back to normal. It was too much stress on her body and she fell into Misoka's arms. He sat down and put her head into his lap. "What can we do?" He asked.

Mitsuru wrapped his arms around Amy, refusing to let her go or let anyone touch her. "We will have to come up with a plan, and fast.

Nozumo stood up. "I think I have an idea."


End file.
